This invention relates in general to improvements in coin-operated vending machines, and more particularly relates to an improved housing and interlocking structure to enhance the security of the money storage and collecting components of vending machines.
A security system for use in coin-operated merchandising machines is fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,627 issued on Apr. 30, 1974 for "Simplified Security Device" and presently assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
As explained generally in said patent, in coin-operated vending machines coins are deposited and a selection of merchandise is made. The coins pass through a series of stations in the machine which totalize and register a credit for the particular item of merchandise. Then the coins pass to a storage and collection receptacle, such as a coin box or coin bag. Typically, a coin-operated vending machine is serviced by one or more routemen, who periodically visit the machine and replenish the supply of merchandise and collect the money which has been accepted and stored by the machine. In some installations different personnel service the merchandise supply and collect the money.
A serious problem has developed in the industry concerning the pilferage of money by routemen or other persons having knowledge of or access to the interior of the machines. This pilferage generally has been accomplished, by persons who have access to the interior of the machine, by tampering with or damaging the machine in a way that covers up the machine failure. Since a number of individuals may be collecting money from the same machine or may have keys to gain access to the machine, it is difficult to pinpoint the source of any such tampering or pilferage. Also, some design characteristics of the machines have made it possible for a person having knowledge of the machines to selectively override the security features built-in to the machine.
The coin collection system illustrated in the abovenoted patent is one example of a system which has been subject to tampering and pilferage. In that system, a coin bag having a coin-receiving mouth is removably attached to a housing in the vending machine. The housing attached to the vending machine is provided with a key stem which mates with a lock on the coin bag This key stem is arranged so that a given rotation of the coin bag, to mount the bag in the vending machine, opens the coin bag. This allows the bag to receive coins when the machine is operated. Similarly, the housing key stem is adapted to close the mouth of the bag, to seal the coins in the bag, when a route man rotates the bag to remove it from the machine.
The locking of the coin bag is an obvious necessity to assure security. If the bag is not closed in a tamper-proof manner, the coins can be readily removed by the route man, or others. The bag is opened only with a key which corresponds to the key stem. This key is normally held by the accountant in the home office which receives the coin bags collected by the route men.
Field experience has shown that dishonest route men, machine service men, or other persons having access to the interior of the machines, can override the security provided in the above-described system. One way in which security is overriden is by tampering with the housing key stem described above, so that the key stem rotates with the rotation of the bag. In this manner, the normal closing of the bag, caused by the key stem, will not occur when the bag is removed from the housing. Hence, the bag can be removed in an open, unlocked condition, and the coins in the bag are accessible to pilferage.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to provide a security system for releasibly coupling a coin bag to a housing in a vending machine in a manner which minimizes the possibility of pilferage by tampering with the key stem in the machine housing. Hence, the invention increases the likelihood that the coin bag will be removed from the housing in the proper closed position. In accordance with this invention, this improved security system strengthens the resistance of the housing key stem to tampering and pilferage, while at the same time permitting the housing to be made from relatively inexpensive materials.